bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiroi Hibana
Romanized Title Shiroi Hibana Japanese Title 白い火花 English Title White-Hot Spark Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2005 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Ukanai kao misete ichinichi ga owatteku yappari dame to Jibun wo semeru furi wo shite hito wo semeru okimari no ending Hansei ya koukai wo hakidashi tsuzukete Dareka ni kikasete nani ga kawaru to iu no Shinsen na shunkan wa suna no you ni sarari sono te kara koboreru Zenkai de GO zenkai de GO hajike tonde koko kara start shina yo Tawainai hakanai maboroshi ni moteasobarenaide Shiroi hibana ni nare Atama no naka ni aru no wa barairo no jinsei no plan Souzou shisugite yaru mae ni kujikeru samishi sugiru ending Fuan ya ikari wo sakidori shinagara Kono saki douyatte susumu tsumori na no Hi no ataru basho ni tsuzuite iku michi wo mizukara fusaideru Zenkai de GO zenkai de GO hajike tonde koko kara start shina yo Tawainai hakanai maboroshi ni moteasobarenaide Shiroi hibana ni nare Zenkai de GO zenkai de GO hajike tonde koko kara start shina yo Tawainai hakanai maboroshi ni moteasobarenaide Saa waraina waraina kako mo mirai mo risou wa tatta hitotsu jyanai Sabinai fuukei wa me no mae ni aru omoikkiri sakebina yo Shiroi hibana ni nare Japanese うかない顔見せて 1日が終わってく やっぱりダメと 自分を責める フリをして 人を責める お決まりのエンディング 反省や後悔を 吐きだし続けて 誰かに聞かせて 何が変わるというの 新鮮な瞬間は 砂のように さらり その手からこぼれる 全開でGO 全開でGO はじけとんで ここから スタートしなよ 他愛ない はかない 幻に もてあそばれないで 白い火花になれ 頭の中にあるのはバラ色の 人生のプラン 想像しすぎて やる前にくじける さみしすぎるエンディング 不安や怒りを先どりしながら この先どうやって 進むつもりなの 陽のあたる場所に 続いていく道を 自ら塞いでる 全開でGO 全開でGO はじけとんで ここから スタートしなよ 他愛ない はかない 幻に もてあそばれないで 白い火花になれ 全開でGO 全開でGO はじけとんで ここから スタートしなよ 他愛ない はかない 幻に もてあそばれないで さあ 笑いな 笑いな 過去も未来も 理想はたったひとつじゃない 錆びない 風景は 目の前にある 思いっきり叫びなよ 白い火花になれ English Showing a gloomy face, another day passes by, it's no use after all Pretending you're blaming yourself, you blame others; it's the customary ending You keep spewing forth your self-reflections and regrets What exactly do you think will change by making someone listen to them? Fresh moments spill through your fingers like sand Go at full throttle, Go at full throttle, burst and fly about and why don't you start from here Don't be trifled with by foolish, vain illusions Become a white-hot spark What you have inside of your head is a rose-colored life plan But picturing it too hard, you're discouraged before you put it into action; it's far too sad of an ending Anticipating all of your worries and anger How are you planning on moving forward from here on out? You yourself are blocking off the road that leads to a sunnier place Go at full throttle, Go at full throttle, burst and fly about and why don't you start from here Don't be trifled with by foolish, vain illusions Become a white-hot spark Go at full throttle, Go at full throttle, burst and fly about and why don't you start from here Don't be trifled with by foolish, vain illusions Now laugh, laugh, there is more than simply one ideal past and future A stainless landscape is in front of your eyes, shout out as loud as you can Become a white-hot spark